


Hands up (and down my body)

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Costume Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Light BDSM, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: May gets tricked into wearing a "sexy cop" costume. Kara appreciates it enough to follow instructions.
Relationships: Melinda May/Kara Lynn Palamas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Florchis's MCU Kink Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Hands up (and down my body)

**Author's Note:**

> From a random prompt generator: May dressed up as a sexy cop for Halloween and Kara keeps surrendering to May by saying 'I've been very bad, you should arrest me.'
> 
> This fills the "Verbal Bondage" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/611271088493805568/here-is-my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-currently) I'm accepting prompts for it!

“I can not believe Bobbi is making me use a sexy cop outfit.”

Kara passes a page on her magazine and contemplates the crochet hat on her new page. Neither of them appreciates helmet hair, so she moves onto the next page. 

“Well, in her defense, you did lose a bet with her.”

She bites down her smile when she hears May stomping inside the living room in full rage mode and fights the temptation to turn around to look at her. Not yet.

“Only because _ someone  _ forgot to bring my cookies to the station potluck!”

This time, she can not keep her smile contained.

“Don’t be a sore loser, May. It doesn’t suit you.”

May sits on the couch, and the side of Kara’s face burns where she is glaring at her, but she keeps on passing pages on her magazine, even though she is not seeing any of the knitting patterns. 

“But this stupid costume does suit me?”

Kara turns around then and lets her eyes roam the entirety of May’s body, from the tip of her knee-long boots to the provocative line of her cleavage. May has tried her hardest to turn it down as many notches as possible, but Bobbi put her foot down in some things as the high-heeled boots and the zip-down black jacket, and Kara can’t say she wants to complain. Her eyes must show her full appreciation for the outfit because May’s own eyes darken instantly. 

“Well, you are a cop and you’re sexy. It all checks out.”  _ Fuck, _ she didn’t intend for her voice to come out that breathy, and yet here they are.

“Does it?” May’s voice is sinuous and dangerous, and Kara shivers while she watches her girlfriend slithering on the couch towards her, and she refuses to think about how stretchy and pliable the material of her costume looks, or how she believes May always looks dashing in uniform, but this is something else.

When she is closing her eyes, overwhelmed by the intensity of May’s gaze and the heat of her palm on top of her thigh, the bell rings sharply, followed by two loud thumps on the door. 

Saved by the bell, quite literally. 

* * *

There is nothing more titillating than anticipation.

May knows, and she has used it to her advantage enough times to recognize the deer-caught-in-headlights look in Kara’s eyes, that has nothing to do with her own fairy costume and everything to do with May’s. It’s good that she can have this to look forward because this party is dull as hell.

Kara is two glasses of champagne in, and she has been doing the rounds around May’s coworkers in a twirl of green tulle and clackity shoes, her big smile infectious. May knows that she should mingle if she wants to get them out of here as soon as possible, but people have given her crap for the costume already and besides, watching Kara is- always- so damn distracting. 

Her girlfriend smells like perfume and smoke when she sits on her lap, May’s arm circling her waist like second nature.

“What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?”

May removes a strand of hair from her face, rubs a spot of glitter on her cheek.

“Watching you,” she replies honestly, and Kara licks her lips. It’s probably thirst from the alcohol, but May follows the movement with her eyes like it’s a beacon calling her home. 

“Why, officer, have I been bad? Are you going to arrest me?” Kara’s ability to switch gears quickly without so much as an inch of her face shifting is always surprising. Most of the time, it’s also delightful. 

May wasn’t expecting that reply, but still, she knows exactly what is the only appropriate response to that. “Well, I might. We just don’t want all these people to know that you have been bad, do we?.

There is a dangerous glint in Kara’s eyes that tells May _that_ is a scenario she is more than willing to explore, but her girlfriend puts her own fire down quickly. Maybe another time, possibly when they are not surrounded by May’s coworkers.

“No, we don’t.” Kara is now trembling in her arms, and May places a hand in the middle of her back to hold her still. Her palm is half-touching tulle and half-touching skin, and the difference in texture and temperature is almost enough to break her. “What should we do then, officer?”

Her work is enough of a drain in both their everyday lives to ever think of playing with it, but now that she is sporting a fantasy version, it’s almost like she is allowed to step into a fantasy version of the job too. One where she doesn’t have to make hard choices and reassess her priorities constantly, but one where she can entice her girlfriend to a delicate boiling point.

She pushes Kara’s legs away so she can stand up, and Kara pouts at her. May runs a finger down her cheek to hook it in her bottom lip, and when Kara circles the tip with her tongue, she rolls her eyes.

“You are going to sit here very still and very quiet, understood?” Kara shimmies a little on her seat and May raises a stern eyebrow. “I’m gonna mingle a little and show my face around, let everyone joke about my costume, and then I’m going to take you home.” She swallows with pride at Kara’s sharp intake of breath and takes her finger away, runs it down her naked inner arm to sit on her wrist. “If you are good, I will use the fluffy silly handcuffs that came with the costume on you when we get home.” She presses harder until Kara can’t resist the temptation and lowers her eyes to watch their point of contact. “But if I so much as see you flinch, well. Me and these boots will be out of commission for the night.” 

Kara sits down on her hands the second May let’s go of her wrists, and she stays there with her cheeks flushed and her ankles crossed leaving her beautiful dress in something of a ruffle. She is breathing hard, but nothing else but the front of her dress is moving. Good. May sways away making sure to make the handcuffs tied to her belt clink again each other, over-conscious of Kara’s eyes glued to her ass. Boy, she is so going to get back the worth of every penny she paid for these clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
